That Crazy Pixie Voodoo
by Nova8604
Summary: Veronica asks Logan to dance at Sadie Hawkin's, and somehow he just can't resist. One-shot LoVe.


That Crazy Pixie Voodoo

_A/N: Takes place during the dance in episode 2.17, Plan B. I've been re-watching the show in its entirety, and this scene just jumped out at me. Everyone you see here, plus the one spoken line, belongs to Rob Thomas and Warner Brothers. If anyone thinks the rating should be higher (I doubt it) just let me know; when I was last here they didn't have them, so it's new to me.  
_

Gia was extremely annoying. She was basically the incarnation of Cheerleader Barbie. Cheerleader Barbie on ecstasy. As he distinctly remembered saying once before, Logan was having a very, very bad year. Losing both parents –his father in more ways than one-, being arrested for murder, having half the town hate him. Not to mention being dumped by his girlfriend and slammed against a wall by her father on the same night. So, Logan would have given anything to have told Gia exactly what he did think of her. To vent his frustrations, maybe make her cry. He bet that if he did he could get himself canned from that bullshit deputy job. Honestly, he didn't even open his own mail. This gig was supposed to mean a peek at a different kind of power, not a look at exactly how illiterate the majority of Neptune truly was. There is a 'c' in the word 'suck,' people.

Yep. Logan would have given absolutely anything to let Gia have it. But then Veronica took his hand and pulled him away.

Here's the thing. The girl was five-one, maybe a hundred pounds, and yet somehow Logan was completely powerless to resist her. She pulled him up and away like he was four years old. She must be constantly using some kind superspy mind-meld against him to bend him to her will. Or some kind of crazy pixie Voodoo.

She had entwined her fingers through his, palms pressed together. Her hand was warm - her hands were always warm.

Quick, Logan, make some sort of quip before you get all nostalgic.

"When I've dreamed of this moment, _I`ve Had the Time of My Life_ was always playing." He joked, quickly shrugging in response to Veronica's lack of reaction. "Well, what can you do?"

Even though he knew where they had been going, Logan was almost surprised to find them standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by dozens of classmates who all knew each others' business and his seemingly most of all. He looked down as she happened to be looking up and their eyes actually met for a change. Logan was suddenly very aware of just how close they were standing. Even closer, once Veronica reached up her arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck.

This was familiar. Veronica didn't wear any perfume, but she was so short that it didn't matter. She still used the same shampoo. Some flowery concoction that reminded Logan of a garden. Which always led to thoughts of Veronica walking in a garden, which always inexplicably led to Veronica naked in a garden.

Whoa, enough of that.

Veronica stepped off into the 'middle school-circle dance.' Logan thought that things were awkward enough as they started swaying and Veronica was looking anywhere but at him, but then she looked up and caught his eye again. Something in those blue eyes made him think that maybe her thoughts were rolling along the same lines that his were. The thought made his head swim, and it was like his chest was in a vice and he could barely breath. It was a fight to keep the hands he had unconsciously placed lightly on either side of her waist from running up her sides and wrapping around her back. His entire head was wrapped in cotton and he was sure that if he didn't scream soon he would implode.

This just kept getting harder, didn't it?

Logan wasn't sure why, but seeing Veronica after she had broken up with him had almost been easier when Duncan was right there, defiling her in the next room every night. Like Duncan had been some kind of buffer. Hell, he'd even managed to be around her _and_ civil at the same time once he and Duncan had kissed and made up.

But now everything was so raw and fresh it was like he and Veronica had broken up yesterday. Like having Duncan around had put his feelings into the freezer and now they were thawed and as good as new. Once Duncan had left, Logan knew that he should have given up any contact with her, but he couldn't seem to. He's find himself talking to Veronica in a way very reminiscent of how they would trade insults while dating, only to be very firmly reminded that they were not when Veronica wouldn't play ball. The next thing he knew he was throwing in some extra jackass to make up for it. Calling her Ronnie to bother her, alluding to anything and everything that he knew would hurt her. Spending yet another self-loathing hour with Kendall.

It was exhausting, really.

This song really wasn't helping. What was this; let's find the song to best match Logan's life night? 'I don't want to hurt you' and 'have you finally forgiven me' and all that? When did cheesy love slash breakup songs become so relevant? And weren't they only supposed to make girls want to cry?

He really had to get that under control. Tears don't make for a very good 'I just don't give a damn' persona.

The damn song finally ended, way too soon. Or was it not soon enough? Maybe both, if that was either possible or not too much of a cliché. But instead of retreating, Logan just kept looking down at Veronica, leaning towards her, yet always a hairsbreadth away from resting his forehead on hers. Even after Veronica had pulled her arms away and stepped back, he couldn't snap himself out of it. His arms dropped listlessly to his sides without Veronica's waist to hold them up, but he couldn't break the gaze. It was the longest five seconds in recorded history. He would have to call the Guinness people. Or NASA.

Logan ran a hand through his hair a Veronica smiled at him, a little uncomfortably, gave a small wave and turned to walk away.

Yep. Still completely in love with her.

He really, really wished that she had just let him yell at Gia. Or better yet, that there was some sort of gris-gris that protected against crazy pixie Voodoo.


End file.
